


所幸

by Timidshe



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 书籍拟人, 五黑框 - Freeform, 今江
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: 五黑框，今江，OOC，部分书籍拟人，没有逻辑，时间线和现实对不上
Relationships: 今何在/江南
Kudos: 1





	所幸

今何在从国内到达的通道走出来时，果然没有见到孩子他妈，这个人称代词如果换个语气读，就会变得难登大雅之堂，所以那人总是自称爸爸。事发突然，和当年初次上门讨债一样，他没买到打折机票，也没见着某位“土豆状帅哥”，但人家都把儿子的婚事昭告天下了，所有人却心照不宣地没提到新郎的另一位血亲。

他没想过能和孩子他妈把酒言欢，不速之客就不奢求能上场做新郎家长致辞了，顶多作为现场嘉宾说几句祝福的话，群众向来健忘，孩子他妈又喜欢结交年轻一辈，他们这种陈年恩怨就不必再提了，来宾想来一是冲着他的名声；二是冲着他那正当红的偶像派小儿子——人家的另一位血亲可是他的合法新欢，不，这结婚时间长得远不能叫“新”欢了；三才是冲着大儿子本身。第三种宾客年纪是不小，数量却不多，孩子他妈还巴不得他们都得了失忆症，最好把他这个非法前夫忘得一干二净，权当这个长子是石头缝里蹦出来的——这个比喻不好，他暗笑一声，孩子他妈听见了恐怕要跳脚；不过也难说，他处处忌讳那三个字，却想方设法提到猴子，中年仙女心，海底针。唯一不变的倒是他那股怂劲，知道他要来参加儿子婚礼，顾左右而言他，不给回应；知道跟他理念不合，一时没谈拢就跑路，不给答复。

当初大家合伙干事业，他从美国退学飞回来时，是很有几分魄力和真心的，今何在也被热血冲昏了脑袋，想玩一把前人的浪漫——结婚证是离婚时用的，我们用不着它；谁想得到就是这张不存在的纸，成了他和亲生儿子间的一道天堑。

他缺席了这个孩子成长过程中的每分每秒，大约也就只有在不知道其存在的胚胎早期短暂地相处过，而后来的一切都与他无关了，如孩子他妈所宣称，这是他一个人的孩子，无性繁殖，扦插成林。那之后不久，今何在也收养了一个孩子，那才是真真切切地与某人没有关系，只属于他一个人。

不凑巧的是，他没有血缘关系却符合法律规定的小女儿长得随了他那没亲眼见过且在法律上与他无关的大儿子，孩子他妈便有些不开心，拐弯抹角地嘲讽他的小女儿考上的大学也不过如此，还跟他的大儿子一个专业，真是不自量力……

他打车到了酒店。不知道这边遵循的是什么习俗，新郎新娘婚礼前夜会不会入住，可他还是选择直接在现场住下。孩子他妈是不会帮他解决住宿问题的，不知道有没有成心劝退的意思，不过他也今非昔比，早已不会心疼高级酒店的住宿钱。或许某人只是害怕他跟孩子见面罢，毕竟逢年过节指桑骂槐地拿孩子做文章，自然是会让正主感到尴尬的。

他又想起了许多情景，原来大事发生前夜真的会激动到难以入睡，跟小学生似的，某人的嘴开过光，一句戏言说他少年十八，他还真就把少年心性留到了现在。

他没料到第二天就被人找上了门。

原本定于第三天举办的婚礼取消。

“听说女方家出了点意外，只能推迟一段时间了，至少要十天半个月，几个月也是有可能的。”

别误会，找上门的怎么会是当事人呢？当然是大角了。

他词穷了，不知道说点什么才好。孩子他妈大概不需要他的安慰，因为再怎么写作安慰也会被他读作讽刺，小人总会以他们的心肠揣度正人君子。然而他确实难过，也几乎想象得出另外一方的难过，茫然无措中，只能选择沉默。

“有人问他是不是你干的，他说你没那个能力。”

“我也没有动机。”他干巴巴地自辩，平直得和复述一条公理毫无二致。别人未必这么想，毕竟世间还是宵小居多，要么就是年纪不大而听信了片面之词。他管不了。

原定婚礼那天的早上，他提前退了房。放在几个走廊转角处的新郎新娘海报还没撤下来，他细细端详那姑娘，好看是好看，就是妆太浓，大概素颜时是另一副眉眼，如果大儿子看人的眼光随了自己，那可真得千万小心。听说姑娘家颇富裕，强强联手，看谁先被骗走。他提着行李箱，一路走到预订举行婚礼的某个大厅。桌椅摆放到位，舞台搭了三分之二，看来真是遭遇了飞来横祸。

他绕场一周，像个幽灵，无人干预，直到最后才撞见一张“与今何在老师不熟”的脸庞。

所幸，今何在老师也不再和某土豆状生物熟识了。

作为一对连结婚证都没有的离婚配偶，他们多少还是有些默契的。今何在把头转向另一边，径直往门口走去，墙角的装饰镜面映入眼帘，映出某人逆向而行的后脑勺。

他没有回头，坚信对方也没有。

**Fin.**


End file.
